


Fucking with People

by KariahBengalii



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Eva and Chris are perfect, F/M, Headcanon, Multi, the fuck was with the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariahBengalii/pseuds/KariahBengalii
Summary: "I know, we're awful people. It's just fun fucking with people sometimes, you know?"
Relationships: Eva Kviig Mohn/Christoffer Schistad, Eva Kviig Mohn/Christoffer Schistad/Others, William Magnusson/Noora Amalie Sætre - background
Comments: 7
Kudos: 68





	Fucking with People

"I don't understand how you're okay with it," Noora said. "If it were William, I couldn't even imagine-" she shook her head. "Seriously, Eva, how are you okay with it?"

Eva laughed, looking across the room at the current object of Noora's ire. Chris was making out with some random girl on the couch. Eva had never seen her before and doubted she'd ever see her again. "It just works," she said. "We just work."

"But you aren't worried that he's kissing someone else? When the two of you are... whatever you are?" Noora asked.

Eva smiled at her friend. "I don't need to worry about him," she said. "We're just meant to be. I could walk over there right now and grab his wrist and drag him upstairs and he wouldn't even make an excuse to her. I could demand he drive me home and he would, no questions asked. It wouldn't matter what she said."

Noora just looked at her for a moment. "But you're okay with it? With him kissing her?"

"Of course. He enjoys playing around. And, honestly, so do I. I love walking over to him and pulling him away and watching the outrage on the face of whoever he's kissing and hearing what they shout after us. He loves cutting in when I'm dancing with someone and the way they react when we both ignore them. Sometimes we even let them join. That's always fun, leaving in the middle of the night to walk back to one of our houses or kicking them and only them out the next morning."

Noora stared at her, mouth opening and closing in shock.

Eva chuckled at the look on her friend's face. "I know, we're awful people. But we're meant for each other. I don't have to worry about him because we both know that no one else really matters. It's just fun fucking with people sometimes, you know?"

Noora blinked at her. Okay then.


End file.
